Stained Glass
by Carter Tachikawa
Summary: When Shuichi starts having visions of death and other macabre, he turns to Ryuichi for help. As things grow worse, they grow closer. And Yuki isn't happy when Shuichi ends up spending too much time with Ryuichi. YukiShuichi. RyuichiShuichi. Please R & R.


****

Stained Glass

(Prologue: Swimming in Suicide)

By Carter Tachikawa

Disclaimer: Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami-sama, not me.

(My First Gravitation fanfic. I've written Weiss Kreuz, Rurouni Kenshin, Digimon, Final Fantasy 7, and one Sailor Moon fanfic but never Gravitation. Although I do have a crossover with Gravitation but that doesn't count. Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy the beginning. The songs used in the beginning of each chapter come from several of my favorite death, black, and power metal bands. After all, this story isn't fluffy as usual.)

**__**

Soon I will be here no more  
You'll hear the tale  
Through my blood

-Night wish "Creek Mary's Blood"

First…

Second…

Third…

It was on the third night that he heard the voice. It came out of nowhere and was unfamiliar. It was even hard to tell whether this voice belonged to a male or female. It was just a voice but everything it said had chilling tone to it.

And so you leave…

Leave? Shindou Shuichi had no idea where he was leaving from. For the past hour he was walking around in darkness. Soon that walking turned into running as he tried to find something close to a light switch. But he couldn't even find a wall, let alone a light switch. He had been wandering for a long time and he hated it.

__

Leave the one you love…

The one he loved? That would be romance novelist, Eiri Yuki. But why was he going to leave Yuki? He _loved _Yuki. Even though Yuki yelled at him, threw him out of the house on occasion, and ignored him from time to time, Shuichi loved him. And Yuki loved him back even though he never said it. He didn't have to say it. It was in his eyes and in the things he did.

So, in short, he had no reason to leave.

__

Goodbye, Shuichi…

Goodbye? What did all that mean? He was just running around in darkness. And from what he saw, there was no light or exit in this darkness. What was this voice talking about?

__

Goodbye and let your life drool out of your body.

That's when the lights came on.

And he finally saw where he was. White tiles on the floor and walls. A shower with a green shower curtain hanging. A clean toilet. Fuzzy green mats on the floor. The plunger and toilet brush sitting next to the toilet. Yes, this was a bathroom and not just any bathroom. It was their bathroom. They had just changed and cleaned it.

Our bathroom? Anou…what's this supposed to mean?

That's when he saw himself. It took him a while to recognize that it was him because he was covered in blood from his head to his feet. He slumped up against the tiled wall, turned red because of the blood. His eyes were blank and locked in a look of shock. His mouth hung open a little and his palms were facing upwards. But it was his wrists and throat that scared Shuichi. His wrists hadn't just been cut; they were literally ripped open. The same thing with his throat. A huge gash had been carved into his neck, almost decapitating him.

Around the dead body was several glass pieces. Each glass shard was a different color and size. In between two fingers was a shard that had turned dark because of the blood. It was, without a doubt, the shard that killed him.

Shuichi turned pale. _Who did this to me? And where's Yuki?_

He didn't have to wait long for his answers. Yuki slowly stumbled into the bathroom, a look of horror on his face. He was crying as well. The last time Shuichi heard Yuki cry was in his sleep last night. But that crying wasn't like this. Yuki looked miserable. He ran over to the dead Shuichi and put his arms around him.

"WHY?!" He demanded. He cradled the dead body, letting the warm blood soak his clothes. "You baka, why did you do that?!"

Shuichi blinked. _I…killed myself? Why?_

The only answer he got was a loud sob from Yuki.

And that was enough to wake him from his nightmare.

-TBC-

---

(A short beginning I know but it gets longer. I promise. Will Shuichi commit suicide? Will Yuki save him? And where Ryuichi in all this? Find out in the next chapter! Please go easy in reviewing. Gravitation fanfic writing, as I said earlier, is new to me )


End file.
